


The Criminally Insane

by imperfectinsanity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectinsanity/pseuds/imperfectinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski finds life in Beacon Hills Sanatorium /insanely/ boring, until a new orderly, Derek Hale, takes up work there. There is a lot of mystery surrounding Stiles' situation, and no one really knows why he is there. However, Derek easily matches that mystery when he refuses to talk about his past under any situation. Stiles is determined to learn more about the mysterious man, but curiosity killed the cat, and the two end up in way over their heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Criminally Insane

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work. I hope you like it. Leave comments and suggestions please, because god knows I need the motivation to update things.

One thin finger traced the dips and indents in the grooved, blanched, walls enclosing the boy in what was known as the Beacon Hills Sanatorium. There was a fair amount of irony in the title given to the place, in Stiles’ mind. For one thing, the word sanatorium had a few different connotations. Sanatorium could be derived from the word sanitary, which was a laughable idea, considering the place was as far from sanitary as possible. Then again, it could also stand for sanity, and again that idea was pretty laughable.

Stiles let his eyes flutter shut as he sat back in his cot, taking a deep breath. For a moment he let himself dream about getting out of this place. What he missed most about the outside world was the sunlight. The only glimpses of light he received in the place came from the windows in the common room, but those were very small and high up. Everything in this place had been set up so that no one could escape. Considering the other people who were locked up in the Sanitarium, it was only logical.

Three months felt so long, but over the months Stiles had only come to know a few of the residents. There was a boy around his age, named Scott. Scott had apparently been thrown in the place after his girlfriend’s mother had been found dead. The boy claimed to be innocent, but Stiles didn’t really trust anyone’s word when it came to inmates in an insane asylum. There was also a girl, Malia, who had apparently killed her mother and sister when she was eight. There were rumors that she had been in the asylum for almost ten years. There was also a guy who believed he was god, an older lady who ritually sacrificed a few people, and a guy who had been caught having sex with another guy, among others.

The best thing about being in this place was the staff. A lot of them were narcissistic and had superiority complexes, but there were a few who could actually make Stiles’ time in the asylum seem worth it. Of course, by a few, he meant one. There was a nun on staff with beautiful strawberry blonde hair, and gorgeous green eyes. Stiles had tried to talk to her once, but she walked right by him without a second glance. Even in a place like this he had no luck with girls.

As if on cue the door to Stiles’ cell cracked open and a dusty ray of light lit up part of the room. There was the faint glimmer of fluorescent light that revealed a little sliver of strawberry hair.

“You may go out to the common room.” The nun said before walking off to the next cell.

Stiles stood up and brushed his robe clean of dust. It was as if dust collected as soon as it touched anything. He shut the door to his cell behind him and walked down the long hallway, listening as a few others followed him. It was never silent in the hallways, despite the fact that each of the inmates had a room to themselves. A few of them talked to themselves constantly, so there was a dull whisper that sometimes drove him crazy.

That dull whisper followed him out to the common room, which was probably the nicest room in the entire building. Stiles took his usual seat by the chessboard, trying not to make eye contact with any of the others.

“Hey, Stiles.” Scott’s voice came from right beside him and Stiles nearly jumped out of his seat.

“You can’t just- do that!” Stiles managed to sputter once he calmed down a little bit. Scott was right next to him on the couch, a goofy grin on his face. If Scott was an animal he would definitely be a puppy.

“Sorry. But hey, did you see that new orderlies? A few staff members were transferred in from St. Jude’s, and they are…” Scott’s eyes glanced up at a young Asian nun with silky black hair. “Very attractive.”

Stiles chuckled a bit and rolled his eyes. “Uh huh. What’s her name?”

“Kira.”

“You probably shouldn’t get your hopes up. Last time I checked, girls don’t tend to go for guys with a criminal record.”

“I told you, I’m innocent!”

“That doesn’t escape the fact that you’re in a freaking mental asylum. ‘Hey, nice to meet you. I know that my paperwork says I killed my girlfriend’s wife, but my name’s Scott.’ Smooth.” Stiles laughed and leaned back against the couch.

“Oh what ever… What are you in for anyways? Or are you going to keep that a big dark secret?” Scott leaned in a bit, cocking a brow.

“Let’s  just say that I didn’t kill anyone. Are you happy with that answer?”

“No, not really.”

“Well, too bad.” Stiles stood up and walked over to the record player, sliding one of his favorite songs on, _Howlin’ Wolf, Who’s Been Talkin’._

He tapped his foot to the beat and glanced over to Scott, who was laughing and watching him. That only encouraged him more, and he began to move his feet. A few others joined in, dancing to the beat. The girl, Malia, took Stiles’ hand and started to lead him. It was almost comical, considering how small she was. That went on for a good minute before a hand fell on Stiles’ shoulder. He jumped and turned around, only to be greeted with a broad chest, belonging to an orderly. His hazel eyes flicked up to see the face of a handsome, unshaven, man who he did not recognize.

“Excuse me, but I’m going to have to ask you to take a seat. Some of the patients are getting riled up.” The man spoke, crossing his arms over his chest. Stiles turned around to look at Malia, but she was already half way across the room.

“Well I can understand why.” Stiles made a half attempt at flirting, a bit of sarcasm in his tone.

“Right. Just go sit.” The man rolled his eyes and turned around, walking over to stand in the doorway.

Stiles sighed and sat down next to Scott again.

“See what I mean about the new staff?” The boy said, chuckling softly.

“Yeah, I see what you mean. I mean, minus the stick he’s got up his ass…”

They laughed a bit together and Stiles patted the other boy’s back.

“You know, Scott, maybe you actually are innocent.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying! Now, weren’t we playing chess yesterday? It’s your move.”

The two boys played their game of chess, finishing with Stiles as the undefeated champion. Of course, they’d only played three games together, but he had won all three. After the game was over the patients were transported back to their rooms.

Stiles laid down on his cot and stared up at the ceiling, which was as bleak and boring as the walls. His mind wandered to his life before coming to the asylum. His life had never been exciting. Actually, coming here was probably the most eventful thing that had ever happened to him, and that was sad to think about. He did have a good relationship with his father, however, so he was sad that they couldn’t be close anymore. As long as he stayed out of trouble, this place was a blessing.

However, there was a strong emphasis on the _‘as long as he stayed out of trouble’._ Stiles had only a few incidents where he’d received punishment, but those memories were strong. Punishment consisted of whippings, electroshock, and occasionally there was the chance of being thrown in solitary.

Stiles cringed at the thought of being subjected to those punishments again, and he rolled onto his side. Who was he kidding? Whether he had a boring life or not, anything was better than this place. Anything was better than being stuck here for the rest of his life.

Once again, the door cracked open and an orderly walked in. A familiar voice spoke.

“Medicine.” The man from earlier walked over with a rolling tray, picking up a metal cup with Stiles’ usual dose in it.

“Thanks.” The boy mumbled as he sat up, taking the cup. He glanced up at the man again, getting a better look at him.

He had broad shoulders and a square jaw with deep set cheekbones. There was something about his posture that seemed regal, and yet vulnerable. Then there was that, sort of sexy, five o’clock shadow. After a moment of quiet observation, Stiles spoke.

"I’m not crazy, you know."

"That’s literally what they all say.”

"Yeah, and that’d be a little bit of a lie anyways."

That earned a soft chuckle from the orderly, who was awkwardly groping Stiles’ arm in preparation of giving him a shot, along with his daily dose of pills.

"But, I’m not clinically crazy. I didn’t claw up my entire family or anything like that." Stiles mumbled as he downed his pills.

"Yeah, but apparently…" The gruff man picked up his clipboard and examined whatever was written down on it. "You, Mr. Stilinski, have acute insomnia, night terrors, sleepwalking, and… compulsive tendencies."

Stiles sighed and brushed his hair back. “Details, details…”

The orderly administered the shot, then began to walk towards the cell door with his cart.

"Wait. What’s your name?” Stiles called from his cot, struck with sudden curiosity.

“Derek Hale."

“Welcome to Beacon Hills, home for the criminally insane.”

 

 

 


End file.
